


Spin

by FennecFoundaPencil



Series: Reddie Oneshots [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennecFoundaPencil/pseuds/FennecFoundaPencil
Summary: Richie is so utterly whipped





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour tops  
But enjoy

Parties weren’t uncommon in Derry, surprisingly enough. In such a small town kids didn’t have a lot to do outside of getting high and pregnant as minors. Richie was no prude, and when his freshman year came around he was quick to slip his way into the groups that would invite him to such things. He wasn’t really their friend to be honest, but most kids at his school at least found him funny. He could also bring the Losers to these parties, which was fun. For the first time he’d not only managed to drag the smallest, angeriest member of their group to one, he’d managed to get the boy to sit down for spin the bottle, assuring him it was totally unlikely he’d actually be landed on. 

While Eddie feared the germs that would come from a stranger, Richie did not. When it came to his turn to spin he grinned, grabbing the bottle and looking around the circle, winking at a skinny blonde he knew from his geometry class. He didn’t like her, no, but it made the other kids laugh. He craved positive reinforcement. With a quick flick of his wrist Richie spun the bottle, sitting back on his heels to watch it turn. There were other boys in the circle, which had him both nervous...and excited. This was the only time you could really,  _ no homo,  _ your way out of stuff. His eyes met Eddie’s, who had his cheek squished in a braced hand. His blue eyes seemed more vibrant in the dimmed party lights, and Richie forgot to pay attention to the bottle. Slowly it began to come to a stop, teens laughing and either pretending to swoon or gag as it passed them. Time seemed to stop as the bottle landed directly on Eddie. Mouth of the empty drink dead center with the boy. Eddie looked down, then sat up straight, color taking over his face. Richie didn’t know whether to try and play it off, say he couldn’t kiss another dude to spare Eddie the experience, or just go for it. The teens around them began to cheer as Eddie stood up, girlish laughter bubbling up around him. It all sounded far away, Richie’s attention directly on his best friend, who looked stuck between a rock and a hard place. Finally, Richie climbed to his feet as well. 

“Closet! Closet! Closet!”

“You gotta stay in 7 minutes! That’s the game!”

“No, no, make them kiss out here first so they don’t pussy out,”

“Gross! Oh my god!” 

Closet huh, how ironic. Richie raised an eyebrow at Eddie, pointing at the closet. “Well m’lady, after you,” He purred in a thick british accent. Eddie rolled his eyes, walking towards the assigned closet. Richie felt his pulse race. Was Eddie gonna kiss him? They had 7 whole minutes together, in a small space, just the two of them. He knew from casual affection, like hugs and hand holding that Eddie’s skin was soft. He wanted to kiss it, every inch he was allowed to. Then they could cuddle up together, Richie holding Eddie against his chest, on their sides in his bed-

“Rich? Are you fucking coming or what?”

Richie blinked, Eddie’s voice piercing through his daydream. 

“Yeah, of course Eds,” He called, jogging to catch up with them. A girl he didn’t know followed them, holding up a phone with a timer as they stepped inside.

“Don’t have too much fun,” She teased. Naturally anyone would find two boys being stuck together funny. They were both pushed into the closet, being given only a few feet of space to spend the next 7 minutes together. 

“So, Trashmouth, what now?”

“What?” Richie asked, voice almost, almost cracking. “What do you mean Eds?”

“Well we’re not going to-”

“Of course not! You know I save my naughty bits for your mother and your mother only,” Richie replied quickly, cutting Eddie off. 

“My mother? Okay boomer,” Eddie replied, leaning against the wall of the closet.The light in there was brighter than out in the party, Richie could see the details of his friend’s face, his legs….

“I have to keep up with her age, mature women like mature men,” Richie joked back, eyes quickly flickering back up. He could feel the buzz from the shots he had earlier in his system, making it hard to stop his eyes from wandering. Eddie was so pretty, he wanted to hold him. 

“Why were you allowed the ability to speak again?” Eddie asked, tilting his head. Richie snickered in response. 

“To tease you, my love,” 

“Worse answer than I could have prepared for,”

Real laughter bubbled in his chest, warming the area and making him drop his head forward. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,”

“Did you drink Rich?” Richie looked up, grinning. 

“Did you Eds?”

“No,”

“What a good kid, I ought to up your allowance,” Eddie groaned. RIchie had upgraded his mom jokes recently to,  _ I’m your step-dad listen to me jokes.  _ Eddie disliked these ones even more, but that just made them more fun. 

“This is such a boring game,” Eddie complained, looking up at the ceiling. 

“It’s not if you spice it up,” Richie blurted, sinking in on himself a little bit when he realized what he said. Eddie looked down, eyes wide. 

“You aren’t-”

“I mean if you want to-”

“Rich thats-”

“We really don’t-”

Both boys paused, unable to get a word out over each other. 

“I haven’t kissed anyone before,” Eddie mumbled. 

“It could be good practice,” Richie offered, “For when you do, I won’t judge, I mean, your mom is so messy-”

“Beep Beep,” 

Richie stared at his friend, heart rate rocketing.  _ Say yes, say yes, say yes…  _

“Yeah, we can practice,” 

“YES!” Richie’s face turned red. “I mean, uh,” He cleared his throat. “That sounds good,”

Eddie laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “Richie-”

“Don’t ask Eds! Don’t ask!”

“Fine, fine,” Eddie dropped his hand, stepping closer to Richie. “I don’t know how to start,”

“Let me,” Richie mumbled, lifting a hand up to cup Eddie’s cheek. “I’ve had so many hoes Eds, you couldn’t even count them,”

“I learned math past kindergarten Rich,” 

“Yowza,” Richie said as he leaned down so their lips were closer. “Eds gets off a good one,”

“Shut up Trashmouth,” Eddie whispered, eyes locked on Richie’s.

“Make me, and close your eyes, trust me, its better,” Richie advised. Eddie did as told, beautiful blue eyes fluttering closed. Richie swallowed, then closed the distance, pressing his lips against Eddie’s just hard enough to  _ feel it.  _ He wanted to remember this. Eddie stilled, then sort of relaxed, placing his shaky hands on Richie’s shoulders. The taller boy shushed him softly, detaching to plant another kiss on the boys mouth. He snaked his other arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling him against his chest. His body sang at the contact, thrilled to have Eddie so close to him. Eddie let out a soft whine when Richie ran his tongue over the boy’s bottom lip, it made Richie hold him tighter, mind blurring. There was a sound he barely registered, something wooden, then Eddie was pushing away from him. 

“No baby, not yet,” Richie murmured, keeping his one hand on Eddie’s waist. 

“Richie?” Eddie asked, voice scared with a hint of amused. “Our times up,”

Richie blinked, looking at the door then back at his friend, chest shaking with nervous laughter. 

“Oh,”

“Yeah,” Eddie replied. “We should go,”

“Of course, back to the party, we should-.”

“No Rich, we should go home,” Eddie corrected, fingers folding and unfolding the hem of his polo. “Like for a sleepover, at my house,”

Richie shook his head. “No, no, your mom is always home its gotta be my house,”

Eddie looked up, smiling oh so fucking pretty. 

“Okay, then, more-uh,” Eddie swallowed, eyes looking away, “More practice?”

Richie grinned so hard he thought his face would split. 

“Yes, more practice, god I could practice with you forever, my love,”

Eddie laughed at that. 

“Fuck off Trashmouth,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Yo Yo


End file.
